Fine-napped
by Owlie-Tweets
Summary: A fanfiction series by me! This is probably the first Fine Brothers fanfic, or at least the first one that's actually about the Fine Brothers, or at least the first one I've seen myself. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Midnight

*Benny' POV*

It was a really nice night; perfect for just sitting at home with my younger brother Rafi. It was warm out, but a breeze was coming in through the windows, making it just the right temperature. Just peacefulness, and nothing to worry about at all.  
"I like this. It's really calm out tonight," I said absentmindedly. Rafi looked at me. "It really is, you know. I can't see how this can get any better," he sighed. Without thinking, I glanced at the digital clock on the side table. It was 11:59pm, a minute till midnight. I was too at peace to feel tired. _Wonder why I feel calm, but not tired_, I thought to myself. _Wonder if Raf's tired. Wonder what..._  
The lights in the room all went off. I could only see the luminescent 12:00am. "What happened?" Rafi asked. "Not sure. Fuse probably blew or something," I answered. I stood up as if it would help me see over the darkness. The front door flew opened, and I could see somewhat of a metallic blue in the doorway. I blinked, and decided it was nothing, even though my legs were shaking. "What is that? What happened?," Rafi asked. I could hear his voice shaking. "I don't know. Let me go close..." I was cut off when there was a BANG, then squeak from Raf. The metallic blue started to raise, and point in my direction. Then, there was a second bang that split the air. I was hit with some force, I fell to the ground, and my eyes closed...


	2. Alone?

_*Benny's POV*_

Groaning and holding my head, I sat up. I didn't know what had happened at all, and had no interest in knowing. All I can say is at least I didn't die or anything. Looking around the room, I could see that the electricity came back on; all the lights that were on last night were on again.  
"Raf?," I called out, expecting him to answer me. The house remained absolutely silent. I shuddered. Wasn't he here too? "Rafi?," I said louder. "Are you here?" Still, there was nothing. Pushing off of the couch, I stood up, and went to his room. He probably woke up before I did, and wanted a comfortable place to sleep. When I went in, there was nobody, in fact the bed was made like nobody had touched it. Odd...  
I checked my room, and a few other rooms in the house, knowing Rafi would have to be somewhere. But he wasn't. Trying not to panic, I told myself that he probably left the house. But no, I thought. If Rafi left the house he would've told me where he was going. That means...  
Rafi was gone.


	3. Where am I?

_*Rafi's POV*_

I opened my eyes, revealing my surroundings. I couldn't see much. Was it still night. Probably not; there was some light creeping through a crack under the wall. _Hang on, under the wall?,_ I thought to myself. _Where the hell am I?!_  
It was rather cramped, and I did have my knees pulled up to my chest. I uncurled as much as I could, and felt around the space. To my left, I felt like I could probably push the space opened. So I pulled back my fist, and sent it back at the wall. Luckily, it opened, and I scooted out.  
Yep, the minute I got out, I was blinded by the sun. Definitely daytime. I stood up, and brushed off my back and pants. After taking in my surroundings, I gasped out loud. I was not anywhere near where Benny and I live! I was halfway across the city of Los Angeles!  
I paced the parking space I was in as it came to me. Someone had shot both Benny and I with a tranquilizer gun, then snatched me up, and dropped me here. Seriously man; what the hell!  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and dialed Benny. After one or two rings, he picked up.  
"Hello? Raf?"  
"Yeah, Ben, it's me."  
"Hey! Where are you?"  
"It's just what I need to tell you."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I'm halfway across Los Angeles." Then I explained what happened.  
"D-do you need me to come get you Raf? I can get you."  
"No need. The person who left me here is probably looking for me. It's be safer if we tried to find each other, if you know what I mean."  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"More than sure."  
"Okay then. Raf, I am going to find you."  
"I'll be looking for you, too."  
I hung up, and left the parking space. Then I started down the street on my search for Benny.


	4. Come On

_*Lia's POV*_

I was walking down the streets to the Fines' house. It was nearly 3:30pm, and neither Benny nor Rafi had called me about Teens React. They told me I'd be in the episode they were working on, and I know they weren't working on Kids React; they did an episode of that the week before. I was really confused, and something was probably going on, so I decided to go to their house to see what it was.  
On my way, I ran into Kostas. "Hey, Lee," he said. No matter who calls me that nickname, I will always blush. Therefore, I felt my cheeks turn pink. "Hey Kostas," I answered. "What's up?" "I was looking for someone who was going to be on Teens React today. Do you know why Raf and Ben haven't called?," he asked. I shook my head. "No. I was just heading there to find out. Wanna come?," I answered. "Yeah, sure," Kostas replied. So he walked with me as we headed to the Fine house.  
When we got there and knocked on the door, Benny answered with a "Come in!" So we stepped into the house. Everything was really unusual. Rafi was usually lazing around eating some kind of crap food, while Benny was reading or something productive. Not today; Ben was sitting on the couch with some kind of map. "Um...why?," I said. Benny looked up. "Nothing," he said. "How's it going, Lia and Kostas. How can I help you?" Kostas and I looked at each other. "Well, we were wondering if there was still a Teens React going on today?," I said. Ben shook his head. "No, not anymore. I have to go somewhere," he said. "Where are you going?," Kostas asked, cocking his head a little. Benny motioned for us to sit on the couch as well. Once we did, he told us what had happened the previous night.  
"That's awful! Are you going today?," I asked. Benny nodded. "Yes, and I'd like a little help," he said. "Are you two up for it?" Kostas and I looked at each other again. "Yeah," we answered. "Alright then. Let's go," Ben said. We left the house with a map and a few other necessities, and went down the street.


	5. That Guy

_*Rafi's POV*_

Strolling the streets of Los Angeles, I scanned the areas looking for Benny. My thoughts were distracted when my phone rang. It was Ben telling me that he brought Lia and Kostas to look for me. I grinned, knowing that I haven't seen those two in a long time.  
After hanging up, I continued my walk through the ocean of people. There was one guy who seemed to be going the same way I was going. He was wearing a tan coat, navy blue jeans and sunglasses. His hair was the darkest of brown, and he had a very dark expression. From the looks of it, it seemed as though he were looking for someone in the crowd as well.  
This guy was going the same way I was going for about five or six blocks. Something didn't seem right, and they got really wrong when my phone rang again. This time, it was a strange number I'd never seen before in my life. Feeling weirded out, I answered anyways.  
"Hello?"  
"Rafi Fine?" This person had a dark voice that made me shudder.  
"Yes?"  
"You'd best run. RUN!"  
That was enough to make me hang up, and sprint across the street. The feeling that someone was following me made me speed up. There was another crosswalk that I took before slowing down. Once I was safe on the other side of the street, I slowed to a walk. I found a building, and sat there up against the wall. Closing my eyes, I panted, concentrating on the beating of my speeding heart. Though I knew nothing would be okay, and that I was in danger, I fell fast asleep.


	6. Who is That?

_*Benny's POV*_

The streets were busy that afternoon. It was hard to see through the sea of people. That made nothing any easier; besides the fact that I almost lost both Kostas and Lia at least once, Rafi could be sitting down in an unseeable place. The sun was also beating down on our backs. Lia was starting to get a sunburn on her shoulders and face. Though this would be a ton more work than I thought it would be, I was willing to find my younger brother.  
At one point, someone was not looking where they were going, and shoved Kostas to the ground. He landed on his shoulder with a yelp. Without hestitation, I offered him a hand to stand up. Kostas took it, and stood up. "You okay?," Lia asked. He nodded. "I'm fine. It's just, my feet are really sore from walking," he said. I nodded. "Alright, there's a bench over there; we can sit down for as long as we need to," I said. So we went over to the bench and sat down.

_*Kostas's POV*_  
It felt absolutely fantastic to get off my feet. They were beginning to soothe as soon as I sat down. As I relaxed, I talked to Benny and Lia for comfort. However, it had been about ten minutes before I had spotted something.  
Across the street, there was some guy. He wore kahki's, a navy blue coat, and sunglasses. His hair was a dark shade of dirty blonde. I don't know if it was just me, but he seemed to be looking in our direction. It scared me.  
Without taking my eyes off the guy, I elbowed Benny in the ribs. "What is it, Kostas?," he asked. I didn't even have to answer him; he followed my gaze and saw what was wrong. It was at the right time too, because the guy was starting to cross the street to us. As quickly as we could, we sprang up, and darted across the street.  
We ran another four blocks before we felt like nobody was going to follow us. Lia collapsed beside a large rock in the park we were in, and curled up. "I'm so tired," she whimpered. Benny sat down beside her, and took her into his lap. Realizing I felt rather tired as well, I plunked myself next to Benny, and rested my head on his shoulder. I let my eyes drift shut, and I fell fast asleep.


	7. Unsafe

_*Rafi's POV*_

I opened my sleepy eyes, expecting to be blinded by daylight. But instead, I was staring up at the starry nighttime sky. _How long have I been sleeping for?_, I asked myself.  
It wouldn't get much safer if I was wandering alone in the dark. That creep would eventually catch up to me if I didn't keep moving. So, although I was very drowsy, I pulled myself off the ground, and continued to trudge on.  
My mind was on nothing but peaceful, beautiful sleep. I was sooo tired, that I didn't want to do anything else. I could no longer fight to keep my eyes opened, so I fell to the ground on a large field in some park, and let myself fall asleep once again.


	8. Gaurd Number One

_*Kostas's POV*_  
"Kostas, wake up."  
I whined and twitched my neck as someone gently shook me awake.  
"You gotta wake up, Kostas; we need to get going."  
I opened my sore eyes to see Benny shaking me awake, and Lia with a hand on my shoulder. "Uggghhhh, butIdonwannagetuuuuupppp," I whimpered. "I know, I know. Neither Benny nor I wanted to get up, but we have to," Lia said. "That weirdo will eventually catch up to us." Thinking about the consequences of actually running into the guy scared me. I got up, and brushed off my pants. I looked up at the light blue and orange morning sky, and took in the scent of the park through a cleansing deep breath. It was refreshing enough to wake me up enough. "Alright, I'm ready," I said. "Let's go."  
We figured the stalker guy would be going all the way around the block so that he would end up running into us. In that case, we decided we'd go west. It would make the chances of bumping into Mr. Dark if we went in a completely different direction.

That plan was working out great. There was a clear street, and no creeps. Yet, anyways. The three of us walked only six blocks before I realized we were in an alleyway. It was dull, and smelled like garbage. I was looking at the broken bottles and torn garbage bags that littered the ground. Lia and Benny seemed to be examining the space as well, because when I looked up, there were three gasps.  
Right in front of us, there was Sir Bland and Dirty Blonde. "So, you're that Benny Fine and two of those Teens React kids I've heard about," he said. Lia leaned into Benny's ear. "Ben. Why'd we go west again?," she whispered. "Oh, cut me some slack! Not many people would think to go west!," he whispered back. "True," Lia said to herself more than to Benny.  
"I believe you're here to look for your brother Rafi Fine?," the guy continued. Benny stepped on a half-broken bottle, making it shatter. "You're the one who snatched him up and left him in a vacant parking space, aren't you?!," he shouted. "Actually, it wasn't me. Although I do know who did it," the guy explained. "There are three of us. One of which took your precious Rafi away from you. We're his guards who make sure he's wandering the streets looking for you while you look for him. The only way you can get to Raf is to knock us out."  
I felt about ready to knock him out anyways! I turned to Lia and Benny. "I'm going in," I whispered. The two of them nodded. "Good luck, Kostas," Benny said. "Show him what you're made of," Lia said, patting my hand that I had absentmindedly curled into a fist. At that, I turned back towards the guy, and slowly approached him. When I felt the time was right, I swung my fist at him. However, he swiftly dodged, and threw a fist at me. Luckily, I ducked before he could hit me. Then I fleetly lashed out my leg, and hit the guy square in the kneecap. He hollered, and out of anger, took a wallop right at my chin, and I slumped to the ground. The only thing I could hear was a "KOSTAS!" out of Lia.

My vision was blurred, and I could only see a few things. A random brick landed at my side. "Kostas! If you're still there, use this!," Benny cried. I extended my hand, and grabbed onto the brick. Sitting up as much as I could, I wound up to throw the brick. When it flew from my hand, it came in direct contact with the guy's jaw. He let out a whimper, and dwindled to the ground. Once I knew he was out, I lowered my head back onto the ground.

Benny and Lia both came to my side. "You still awake, hero?," Benny asked softly. "Yeah," I answered with what was left of my voice. Lia lifted my chin, and looked at the damage. "I can only see a slight bruise," she said. "Do you feel alright?" "I don't know," I whined. Benny stroked my shaggy light brown hair. "He's very weak," he said. "We should probably get him someplace safe so he can recover." Lia nodded. Benny slid a hand under the insides of my knees, and my back. Gently, he lifted me off the ground, and carried me away.

The safest place we could find was in the basement of a department store. There. Benny cradled me in his arms, and Lia stroked me as I relaxed, and tried to gain back my strength.


	9. Racing Cars

_*Lia's POV*_

Once Benny and I lulled Kostas to sleep, we let him have his rest. He saved Benny and I, as well as himself and Rafi from that guy, and he deserved to just lay low for a bit. Once he woke up, the dark circles under his eyes went away, and he could sit up perfectly fine. After making sure he could walk without any pain, we went off again.  
It was early afternoon, and the streets were about to get packed. But that wasn't the problem; the real issue was the road. There were so many cars, and a lot of them were speeding. With the three of us crossing the street, how could we not get hurt?  
Then something really, really bad happened. There was one crosswalk we had to cross in order to get to where we needed to go. Kostas went across, and made it fine. Then Benny was going to go. There were absolutely no cars. He was walking slowly, probably taking in the fresh air despite the fact his younger brother was missing. Down the street, I heard the whirring of a vehicle. As soon as I blinked, there was an SUV speeding down the street towards Benny! But he was too busy thinking to notice. "BENNY!," I screeched, hoping he would hear me and get the heck out of there. The only reaction I got was a look in my direction. The car was about four yards away from hitting Benny, and it was going at a very high speed.  
If someone didn't take action, he would surely get hit. So, I jumped from the curb, and bolted towards Benny. Once I had made it to him, I body slammed him out of the way of the car directly before it could hit him. He started to run towards the other side of the street to Kostas. However, I would never be able to get out of the way of the car, so I threw myself to the ground, and coiled up so that the car would go over me without hitting me. After the car was gone, I sprang up, and raced to the other side of the street.  
"Good lord! Thank you so much for saving me, Lia," Benny breathed, holding his chest. I shook my head "It was nothing, don't worry," I said. "I would always do something to save a friend." I let a timid smile spread across my face, and my cheeks burned as Benny patted my shoulder. "Come on, now Let's keep going," Kostas said. So the three of us continued to walk down the sidewalk. Benny was very lucky that he had us there to save him when he was in danger...


	10. Feeling Broken

_*Rafi's POV*_

The streets were rather busy that day. Cars were rushing by me, and I was constantly dodging people on bikes. A few times, I almost fell flat on my butt, but I caught myself before that could happen. If I did collide with someone at one point, I wouldn't be at all surprised.  
I happened to be minding my own business, thinking about Benny, Kostas and Lia when there was the whizzing of bike gears. I assumed someone must've been riding at top speed, but they weren't anywhere near me. Well, I was very wrong.  
I was looking up at the clear sky, and when I looked straight ahead, the bike was directly in front of me. Before I could avert it, the person on it knocked me down, and ran over my stomach. "Watch out, you ass!," they shouted over their shoulder before riding off.  
"Ow," I moaned to myself, trying my best to sit up. My back was sore from the fall, and my stomach felt bruised. I could barely breathe it hurt so much. I didn't like it at all. Standing up was a challenge as well; it brung a burning feeling to the pit of my stomach. As I started to walk, I realized I had a limp, for my left leg felt extremely unusable. I considered going into a walk-ins welcome doctor's office to get it looked at, but it would be too time consuming. Besides, the pain would eventually have to go down, now wouldn't it?

While limping down the street and thinking, I decided it would be best to find shelter to give my leg and stomach some rest. I crossed the street, and found a good place to hide under a large staircase. Going over, I knelt beside it, and looked around to make sure it was safe. As I observed, a cinder block on the edge of the staircase fell, and landed square on my right hand with a loud "THUD!" "Owwwwwww! Goddamngoddamngoddamn!," I cried out in complete pain. With my free hand, I rolled the cinder block off of my hand. Once it was off, the only thing I could see on that hand was a ton of red, purple, and black bruises, as well as a few bloody cuts. I picked it off the ground, and tried moving it. It shot a thunderbolt of pain down my fingers, and into my wrist pulse. "What am I to do with myself?," I asked my battered-up fingers. That's when I remembered I had a random roll of gauze in my jacket pocket. I reached in, and pulled it out. Gently, and very very heedfully, I cloaked my injured hand in the gauze. Though it wouldn't me fixing anything that may have been broken, it was protecting my wrist and hand from any more damage. With my hand situated, I crawled under the stairwell, pulled my knees up to my chest, and wondered to myself when I would get to see Ben again.


	11. They'reafteryou

_*Benny's POV*_

As usual, I was thinking while we were walking. And something came to my mind: Was Rafi scared that he was being guarding by some creepy guys? Wait, I thought to myself. Does he even know? That caused me to stop walking with quite a start, and a loud gasp. "What's the matter, Ben?," Lia asked. "I don't know if Raf knows these wackjobs are trying to stop us from finding him," I said. "Here, call him, and tell him. That way he'll be more cautious," Kostas said. I started to relax, and I nodded. "Okay," I breathed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and began to dial Rafi's number. The panic began to rise in my stomach once again when I realized my battery was only on 5%, so I had to hurry.

_*Rafi's POV*_

My ringing phone was what woke me up. I slowly opened my droopy eyes, and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Without hesitating, I picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Ben, Raf."  
I started to wake up completely. "Hey, Ben."  
"Listen, I have to make this quick, my phone is dying."  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"Kostas, Lia and I ran into some guy earlier this morning. He said...three of -em...one of...took you. Ca-ful, they...hurt you..."  
The other line went dead.  
"Ben?"  
There was no reply.  
"Ben? Benny? BENNY?!"

My eyes watered; that was the last time I would hear his voice for a while. A tear ran down my cheek as I realized it may have been the last time I would hear his voice...forever. Curling up again, I buried my face into my knees, and started to sob horribly. "Ben," I whispered to myself. Even if I didn't have him or his voice, I still had his name in my memories. I always would, wouldn't I? All close brothers do.


	12. Oh, Rafi

_*Benny's POV*_

I could no longer hear a sound coming from my phone; it was dead. I parked it back in my pocket, and took a deep breath, trying my hardest to calm my thoughts. I just couldn't do it. That was the last time I would hear his voice for a while, and it was very possible I'd never hear his voice again. I was going to miss it.  
My eyes were burning. We didn't even get to say goodbye. I just wanted at least a few more minutes of his voice; it's make me a little more happier despite all the bad things that happened in the past few days. I realized after a second there was a drop of water on my cheek. Lia gave me a squeeze, Kostas patted my back, and I realized I was crying.  
Thinking about Rafi, I let a few more tears run down my cheeks, and I started sobbing my eyes out. "Rafi. Oh, Rafi!," I bawled. Saying his name felt good; it was the one trace of my brother I would always have close to my heart.


	13. Hate Seeing You Upset

_*Kostas's POV*_

Benny was so sad. I hated seeing him upset; I hate seeing anyone upset. So, I gently fondled his back and shoulders, hoping it would soothe him. Lia was giving him a warm hug, also trying to make him better. I don't know if our sweetness made him cry harder, but he seemed to start sniveling and whimper even more. To be honest, I was fighting to keep back my own tears. It made me sorrowful to know Benny was sick at heart.  
After a minute or two, a tiny, little tear trickled down my cheek. I sniffled, and wiped it away before Lia could see me cry. That's when Benny looked up, and wiped away his own tears. He took a deep breath, and sneezed. "It's okay. I'm fine now," he said. Lia and I nodded. "That's good. We don't like seeing you heartsick, Benny," I whispered gently. "I hope you can feel all better really soon," Lia said, stroking his throat. Ben let a little smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Thanks, you two. I'll be better soon, don't worry," he said. At that, we continued to walk alongside each other, and talk with Benny to keep his mind off of sadness.


	14. A Better Place To Sleep

_*Benny's POV*_

We were walking for a while, and when the sun started to set, we found someplace to stay for the night. It was a sand dune which was much more comfortable than the dumps and such that we've slept in.  
Before I fell asleep, it came to my conclusion that there would have to be someplace that was much more safe, comfortable and warm. From our location, I realized I thought I had saw something in the distance...oh, was it trailers? I couldn't remember, as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up before Lia and Kostas. We weren't really in a rush that day, so I let them continue to snooze. I was sitting in the warm sand for about ten minutes, when there was a little squeak out of Kostas. He opened his gray-blue eyes, and sat up. "Morning, Benny," he said, sleep making his voice hoarse. "Good morning, Kostas," I answered. "I'm just going to wait for Lia to wake up; I know where we can go today." Kostas nodded. The two of us had a short chat before Lia had twitched, and woke up.  
"Okay, here's the plan," I started to explain, pointing to the trailers in the distance. "We are going to rent one of those trailers. We'll look for Rafi in the morning and afternoon when the sun is out, and it's the most safe. At night when the streets are less busy, and easier for one of the other guards to catch us, we'll go back to the trailer." Lia and Kostas nodded.  
So we went and rented a trailer, looked around the place, then headed out again. Then we continued our search for Rafi.


	15. Night Shift

_*Lia's POV*_

Benny, Kostas, and I couldn't find Rafi during our search. We looked in all the possible nooks and crannies he may have been hiding in. There was no luck. The search went on until it got dark, then we headed back to our trailer.  
I sighed happily once we stepped in it, for it was so warm. I hadn't felt so warm in forever, and I loved it. Kostas got himself some water, took a few sips, and put down his glass. For a few seconds, he seemed to be spacing out, then he went to a bed, and collapsed down. "UggghI'mgoingtobednow," he mumbled, curling up in the puffy folds of it. Benny and I laughed. "I guess Kostas is taking that bed," Ben said. "Guess so," I giggled.  
After a minute of cleaning up and getting something to drink, Benny and I claimed the bed we wanted, and fell fast asleep, exhausted from all the tiring walking we had done.

Some noise around a thud was what woke me up. I sat straight up with a start, and looked around. I saw that Kostas had fallen out of bed, for he is a roller in his sleep. I grinned to myself, and laid back down.  
There was something that disturbed me when I was thinking about something random; that I was really beginning to miss Rafi. I felt the need to go look for him once again, because I wanted him to be found. He was scared, all alone, and probably missed us very much too.  
Carefully, and very hushed, I climbed out of bed, and slid on my shoes. Then I slowly opened the door, and stepped out. Closing it behind me softly, I started off.  
I know I probably should've told Benny or Kostas where I was going, but I would be going back, right? Besides, one of them could've been having a really good dream, and I wouldn't want to disturb them. They both deserved a good dream.  
Walking along the streets, I looked for Rafi. I bent down, and looked in a few of the gaps under the buildings. There was even time to look in the basement of a shop, but Raf was nowhere to be seen.  
I came across an alley that had a lot of trash bins in it. The place looked perfect to hide in, so I suspected Rafi to be in there. I began to head towards it when there were footsteps behind me. Choosing to ignore it, I kept walking. All of a sudden, someone with a deep, voice that I couldn't match with someone I knew said, "Sup. Lia." I slowly turned around, and gasped loudly.


	16. Second Fight

_*Lia's POV*_

"Sup. Lia."  
I slowly turned around, and gasped loudly.

Right in front of me was some guy with black hair, wearing olive green jeans, a jacket that was a very dark shade of maroon, and a pair of sunglasses. It was another one of the guards. The only thing I could manage was a tiny squeal. "You looking for someone?," he countered. "Someone by the name of, oh, I don't know...RAFI?" I clenched my hands into fists. "You're the one who took him away, aren't you?," I growled, my voice shaking. The guy shook his head. "Nope. It wasn't me. It was the other one you have not ran into yet," he said, raising a fist. "Do you want Rafi back?"

Feeling angered and taunted, I jutted out my leg, and kicked him in the stomach. That was the guy's cue to slap me across the cheek. It tingled with a sharp pain, but I ignored it, and jabbed out my fist to pop him in the nose. However, he grabbed my wrist, and with the other hand, yanked at my wheaten blonde hair. It killed! I tried to get away, but the more I wriggled, the tighter he pulled.

My vision blurred with tears of pain, but as I tried to pull my hair away from the guard, I saw something that would help me in the battle; a lead pipe. I kicked out my leg, and pulled the pipe over with my foot. Bending over as much as I could, I picked it up. As snappily as I could, I thwack the pipe against the guy's head. He let go of my hair, and plummeted to the ground.

I let out a big sigh of relief as he went unconscious. Finally, I could go back. But I was so shaken up I didn't remember the way back. Tears welled in my eyes, and I started to shiver. I really should've told Benny and Kostas where I was going, I thought shamefully to myself. Now I'm lost and I have no idea where to go. And nobody knows where I went.

Upset and damaged, I went into the alley, and curled up. Quietly, I cried to myself, wondering if I would ever see daylight again.


	17. Forever Forgotten?

_*Lia's POV*_

There was nothing I could do; I was alone. The more I thought about being forever alone, I started crying harder. I thought I must've been going crazy, because I could hear a whispering.  
"Lia!"  
I jumped, and looked around. There was nobody. I was hearing things, and it made me even more lonely.  
"Psst! Lia!"  
There it was again! I ignored the voices in my head reminding me of how I would never see anyone again. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me by the waist, and was starting to stand me up. I began to scream, but held it back when the person put a hand over my mouth. Feeling even more freaked and petrified, more tears streamed down my face.  
That when the person slowly turned me so that I was looking at them. I couldn't see through my tears, so I blinked them out. Once they were out of my eyes, and running down my cheeks, I could see someone. I gasped happily, and threw my arms around them. It was Rafi!  
"Rafi! Oh my gosh, it's really you!," I cried. I started sobbing into his chest, but it was because I was so overjoyed to see him. Rafi squeezed me a lot tighter. "Yes, it is me. I'm right here," he whispered. "I saw you defeat that guard, and you looked so scared. But you acted very bravely, Lia."  
We continued to walk down the street a little ways. "So, do you know where Benny and Kostas are?," Raf asked. I shook my head. "No, I got too scared, and now I can't remember the way back," I said quietly. Rafi nodded. "It's fine. If it were me in there, I wouldn't remember either," he said. "We have each other now, right? So, it's okay." Rafi and I went on until we came to a mall-type building. Rafi opened a door, and stepped into it, then beckoned for me to follow. So I quietly went after him, and into the space.  
It was a cozy basement area that had a heater at one end, blasting warm air into the space. "We'll sleep in here for tonight," Rafi said. "You must be exhausted." I nodded. The two of us found the warmest corner, and curled up. Feeling so tired, but happy I had Rafi, I fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Someone Missing?

_*Kostas's POV*_

When I cracked my eyes opened, a bit of light seeped into my eyes. I opened up to see a beautiful sunrise over the ocean. My back was hurting, however. After examining my surroundings, I found that I had woken up on the floor. Laughing to myself, I assumed I rolled out of bed, an awful habit of mine that I can't control.  
I pulled myself off the floor, and climbed back into bed. Benny was still asleep; he was lying on his left side with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked rather comfortable. I looked over to Lia's bed...but she wasn't there.  
My heart started to pound faster as I looked around the trailer. Nope, she wasn't here. That wasn't good! I got off the bed, and went over to Benny. Gently, I shook him awake, and called his name a few times.


	19. Another Search

_*Benny's POV*_

I slowly cracked opened my eyes when someone was shaking me awake by the shoulder. "Ben, please wake up," someone was saying. So, I sat up, and pushed my glasses onto my nose. It was just Kostas.  
"Hey, Kostas," I whispered. "Is Lia awake yet?" Kostas shook his head. "That's just why I woke you up," he said. "I woke up to see that she wasn't even here." Blinking a few times to put focus into my vision, I looked at Lia's bed, and Kostas was right; she wasn't there.  
My heart started to beat so loudly, I swore Kostas could hear it. I took a deep breath to find that is was very raspy. "Okay. It's okay," I said, my voice quiet to a whisper as an attempt to calm both Kostas and myself. "She probably went to go do a little late-night searching and fell asleep somewhere." I hoped that was what actually happened; I'd hate myself forever if she had been taken by a guard.  
"You're right," Kostas agreed, taking a deep breath as well. "Should we go look for her?" I nodded. "Yes, we should," I said. "I even have a strategy on how to find her." "What is it?," Kostas asked.  
"I hate to say it, but we'll go separate ways to have a better chance of finding her. If you can't find her, return here. If I find her, I'll bring come back here with her," I explained, slapping a two hundred dollar bills into Kostas's hand. "What's this for?," he asked. "It's for if you find her. Go to a hotel with her, and get yourselves a room. Don't worry about me; I'll continue to look for Rafi on my own. I'll be fine, don't worry," I said. Kostas swallowed, and nodded.  
After eating and drinking something, we headed outside. I would be going east, and Kostas went west. We promised to return if we couldn't find Lia, and if I did, I would return with her.


	20. Not Alone Anymore

_*Rafi's POV*_

I woke up in the morning, feeling much better than I did the day before, because Lia was lying next to me, soundly sleeping. It was nice to know that I had found her, and she was okay. A few minutes after I woke up, there was a little whine out of her, and she opened her eyes. "Hey, Rafi," she whispered. "Hey, Lia," I said. "Ready to go look for Ben and Kostas?" She nodded. "I'm so ready!," she answered. After stretching ourselves to wake up a little more, we got up, and left the basement of the building.

We weren't having too much luck finding Ben and Kostas. I was looking for them both, for I assumed they would be together. I was, however, feeling much safer during the search, because of Lia. She was keeping me safe, and I would do the same for her. Everything would get much, much better once everyone was together again, and happy.


	21. Split-Up Search

_*Rafi's POV*_

I woke up in the morning, feeling much better than I did the day before, because Lia was lying next to me, soundly sleeping. It was nice to know that I had found her, and she was okay. A few minutes after I woke up, there was a little whine out of her, and she opened her eyes. "Hey, Rafi," she whispered. "Hey, Lia," I said. "Ready to go look for Ben and Kostas?" She nodded. "I'm so ready!," she answered. After stretching ourselves to wake up a little more, we got up, and left the basement of the building.

We weren't having too much luck finding Ben and Kostas. I was looking for them both, for I assumed they would be together. I was, however, feeling much safer during the search, because of Lia. She was keeping me safe, and I would do the same for her. Everything would get much, much better once everyone was together again, and happy.


	22. Dropped Off

**NOTE: You have to read this chapter while listening to one of these songs:  
Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol  
Everybody Hurts - REM  
Last Night, Good NIght - Hatsune Miku  
or Fix You - Coldplay  
If the first song ends before you finish the chapter, get another one! This music makes it more funner! (Even if funner isn't a word)**

  
_*Lia's POV*_

It was a long day for Rafi and I. We couldn't find Kostas and Benny, though. There were too many people to see through, and a lot of traffic, anyways. The sun was really hot that day, too. I got sunburns on my shoulders, and face, and Rafi got one on both arms.  
That night we came across a pickup truck with no luggage in the back. "I know this might not be as comfortable as the basement we were in last night, but it's better than nothing," Rafi said. I nodded. "I'm really hot anyways. If we went in a building, I'd melt," I said. So, the two of us packed ourselves into the back of the pickup truck, and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, there was a clattering and banging that woke me up. When I opened my eyes, I could see that the truck was turned on, and departing the parking area. I had to hold on, because I would fall out if I didn't. Rafi would be fine, because he was behind the door-thingy on the back of a pickup truck.  
A minute after the car had started up, the car started to take off. I was digging my nails into the ground, desperately trying to stay up. I was having enough trouble, when the car went up a hill. I kept sliding down, and trying to claw my way back up. That was doing nothing, because I slid out. "NO!," I screeched. I pulled myself off the pavement, and despite my bleeding knees, and hands, and all the black and blues that developed when I fell out. The car was going too fast, though; I couldn't catch up.  
Tired and exhausted, I stopped running, and threw myself onto the pavement. I was alone again. I no longer had Benny, Kostas, or Rafi. The worst part was that I had found Raf, and if we were still together, we'd find Benny and Kostas.  
"Rafi," I squeaked helplessly. I buried my face into the sidewalk, and started to cry. All at once, I forgot everything; who I was, where I ended up, why I left home. "RAFI!," I screamed. "BEN, KOSTAS! RAFIIIII!"


	23. I've Found You

_*Lia's POV*_

I opened my eyes in the morning, my chest aching terribly. It wasn't because I was lying on the streets; it was because I remembered what had happened last night. Rafi was gone. He and I were both alone again. I started to shake violently, and cry again. "Rafi, Rafi, Rafi," I sobbed to myself. I was never going to see anybody I cared about ever again.

_*Kostas's POV*_

Benny and I split up again the next morning. We went out early so we would have some time to look before it got really busy and we couldn't see anything. I wasn't having too much luck at first, and the streets were vacant. I was alone, and I didn't really like it. Fighting the urge to turn back, and run back to the trailer, I kept walking.  
At one point, I saw something lying on the sidewalk in the distance. It was making some kind of noise. Being cautious as I did so, I ran towards it. Once I was close enough, I gasped. It was...it was Lia!  
She was balled up, and crying. From the sound of it, she was repeating Rafi's name over and over again. I got down on my knees, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lia?," I whispered gently. She sniffed, and sat, and wiped her eyes. Once she saw it was me, she screamed happily. "Kostas!," she cried, throwing her arms around me. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around her. "It's me, Lia. I'm right here," I reassured her. Once we slowly pulled away, she planted a little peck on my cheek. My face burned, and I smiled. I tried to say something but I was speechless.  
I helped Lia stand up, and got up as well. We started to walk across the street. "Where are we going, Kostas?," Lia asked. "To a hotel. Benny said if I found you to get a room. He'll come get us later once he finds Rafi," I said. Lia nodded. "Okay. I hope he has better luck finding him," she said. "I hope he does, too," I said.

We got ourselves a good room in a nice warm hotel. After cleaning ourselves off, we sat on a bed. "Ahh...I haven't had this much comfort in forever," Lia sighed. I nodded. "I agree. This is so nice," I said.  
"So tell me if you want to; what was all the crying about? You were saying Rafi's name," I asked. Lia had a faraway look on her face. "I found Raf. Or more precisely, he found me," she said. "It wasn't a hallucination, either; it was really him. I beat up the second guard, and he found me lying in a dump. We spent the night in the basement of a mall. Then the next day we went to look for you and Benny. That night we slept in a pickup truck, and everything was fine at first. It started up, and I fell out." The tears formed in her eyes, and she looked about ready to cry any second.  
I hugged Lia tightly. "Ohh, it's okay now," I whispered. "I'm right here now. Ben's doing his best to find Raf. They're okay, too." Lia nodded. Desperate to keep Lia from being upset, I changed the subject, and started talking about something else. Lia caught on, and took her mind off of Rafi and Benny**.**


	24. Where'd You Go?

_*Rafi's POV*_

I woke up in the morning, and rolled over to face Lia. Or where Lia was; she was no longer in the back of the truck. I sat up, and looked at my surroundings. I wasn't anywhere near where I was before.  
Sliding myself out of the truck, I went west. For some reason, I felt closer to Benny that way. Was he near? I hoped he was near. I missed him, and it had been so long since I had last seen him. I couldn't listen to his voice, his phone was dead, and mine was going to die sometime soon. I could just feel the sunshine coming, but it was just, when would it get here?


	25. I'm Stopping You Right Here

_*Benny's POV*_

Kostas didn't come back to the trailer that night, so I assumed he found Lia. I was on my own. I tried to look at it as a good thing; Lia was found, and they were in a hotel where nothing bad could happen right?  
Even if all this was true, I still couldn't sleep. No, I knew Lia and Kostas would be fine; they were safe. It was...Rafi. I wanted him more than anything. I missed him, and I wanted to see him again. Something made me want to leave the trailer. It was as if there were a magnetic force, pulling me outside. Could Raf be nearby?  
I got out of bed, and slid on my shoes. Since there was nobody else there, I closed the door behind me, but not as quietly. At a fast pace, I started off towards the city on a search for Rafi.

_*Rafi's POV*_

I was in the city, and I was really tired from the walking around I did. Nearby, there was an alley that looked good and safe enough to sleep in for the night. I decided to stop there, since I was running out of energy, and I was absolutely fighting to keep my eyes opened.  
Curling up in the corner of the dump, I was watching the cars pass, waiting for my eyelids to close. For some reason, they just wouldn't; as if I wasn't tired. But I was tired! I wanted to go to sleep so badly!  
A random bubble of fear rose in my stomach. I don't know why, though. Nothing was even happe-  
The last guard smoothly walked his way into the alley. "So, if it isn't Rafi Fine," he snarled. I started shivering, but tried to conceal the fact that I was scared. "In case you were wondering, yes, I am the one who left you in that parking space," he continued. "And I won't let you leave here. Ever. After I'm through with you, Benny will never find you." I opened my mouth to object, but the guard threw a rock at my mouth. A bruised feeling shot through my lower lip, and into my jaw. But then the guy punched me in the eye, and kicked me in the jaw. I tried my absolute hardest to get up so I could make a break for it, but I just couldn't; it took all the strength I didn't have.  
Just as I thought the guy was done beating on me, he picked up a brick, and threw it at my chest. The corner of it hit me, and the wind immediately left me as I gasped desperately for air. The guard found a lead pipe, and hit me atop the head with it. A numb feeling started at the top of my skull, traveled down my spine, and soaked into my entire body. After a second or two, the numbness turned to a screaming pain.  
The guard pulled something out of his pocket. My blur vision adjusted, and I saw exactly what it was...  
It was a gun. He was planning on shooting me.  
"You wouldn't!," I gasped. "Youwouldn'tyouwouldn'tyouwouldn'tyouwouldn't!" The guard smirked. "Oh, yes. Yes I would," he grumbled mysteriously. He raised it up, and pulled the trigger.

I think he was aiming for my heart, but I was lucky; he missed, and hit my shoulder. There was blood trickling down my arm, and there was a raging throb rushing up and down it. To make things worse, it began to pour rain.  
There wasn't much left of my life, I could definitely tell. I hoped that Benny would find me soon; he was the one person I really wanted to see before...before...  
the end.


	26. Final Battle!

_*Benny's POV*_

I was walking along the rainy streets like a normal person, looking for Rafi when there was a loud bang. Just then, a guy wearing a tan coat, navy blue jeans and sunglasses ran into me. When I got a closer, I could see his hair was a very dark shade of brown. "Oh, 'scuse me..." I started to say, but caught myself. This look was familiar. Where was it fr-...  
"You're the one who left my brother in a parking space. It was you!," I shouted. The guy nodded. "Yep. I was," he said darkly. "You won't be having any luck finding him at all." "Yes I am! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!," I cried out.  
Without one hesitate, I punched the guy directly in the eye. As an answer, he kicked me really hard in the thigh. Ignoring the thunderous pain, I kicked him in the stomach, and reared like a horse. Out of being enraged, he ripped a metal out of his pocket...  
...it was a gun.  
"If you do one thing..." I threatened. "I'll pull it. You don't have to live on, Benny," the guard. I started to shiver. I couldn't run away; he was holding onto me. What if he did shoot? Even though my hand was absolutely shaking, I tore the gun from his hands, and beat his head numerous times until I could see blood.  
Once I was sure he was out, I threw the gun in a trash can. Breathing heavily I ran as fast as I could to the nearest alley way.


	27. Please Don't Leave Me

**NOTE: You have to read this chapter while listening to one of these songs:  
When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne  
Heaven - Do (the slow version!)  
My Immortal - Evanescence (preferably the band version) I completely started to cry with this song; I couldn't even see the keyboard!  
Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne  
Goodbye - Avril Lavigne  
Iris - Goo Goo Dolls  
Sorry - Buckcherry  
If the first song ends before you finish the chapter, get another one! This music makes it more funner! (Even if funner isn't a word)**

Typing this was torture! I cried my eyebulbs out! If things don't make sense, it's most likely because I was crying, and couldn't think.

* * *

_*Benny's POV*_

As fast as I could, I ran into the alleyway. The first thing I could see when I got there was Rafi laying there on the ground, blood streaming out of his left shoulder, and down his arm, and his eyes barely open. I began to tear up. "Rafi!," I cried, running over. "Ben," he weakly whispered.  
Gently and carefully, I picked Raf up, and held him in my arms. "Ow, ow," he whimpered. "Careful of the shoulder. It's a little beaten up." I nodded. "Anything for you, Rafi," I whispered, my voice cracked. I looked at his battered up face, and closing eyes. "What have they done to you?," I asked him. He sighed. "He threw a few hard, blunt things at me, and shot my shoulder with a shotgun. And um...Ben?," he said, starting to cry as well. "Yes? What is it, Raf?," I asked gently.  
Rafi weakly breathed in, and shook his head. "I don't think I have much longer. I really wanted to see you, Ben, because I think I'm going to..." he paused to swallow. "I think I'm going to die." A tear streamed down my cheek. "No. No!," I whispered to Rafi. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't we have time to get you to the hospital or something?" Rafi shook his head as a tear escaped his eye. "I don't think so. I have to go soon," he sobbed. "Don't leave me Raf! Please don't leave me, Rafi," I sobbed.  
"I hate to leave you, too, Ben," he whispered. "It'll be alright, though. I'm going to be in a better place, right? Just try to relax, and be happy for me." I nodded. "I'll try. But how can I when you die such a miserable death?"  
"Ben?"  
"Yes, Rafi?"  
"Am I in your arms?"  
"Yes."  
He smiled a little, despite the tears running down his cheeks. "Then I'll die a peaceful death. I've always wanted to die in your arms." I nodded again, and wiped the foggy lenses of my glasses on Rafi's dirty shirt. "What about Kids React? And Teens React and YouTube and stuff?," I asked. "It'll be just like the old days. Only it'll be just you," he said. I shook my head. "No it won't," I said. "If it were the old days, you'd be by my side." Rafi started sobbing awfully. "Don't make me cry, Benny. It'll be okay. Remind yourself, that I'll be happy. I'm going to be okay," he said.  
After that, there was a raspy cough out of Rafi, and his eyes closed even more. "Ben..." he whispered. "I have to go. I'm going to miss you. A lot." I sniffled. "I'll miss you, too, Rafi," I sobbed. Rafi breathed a few more choky breaths, and then fell still. "Goodbye, Ben," he said so quietly, he was almost mouthing the words as his eyes completely shut. "Goodbye, Rafi," I whispered to him.  
As the rain matted down my hair and washed the blood of Rafi's face, I looked around for people who may have been listening to or watching me. Once I saw that the coast was clear, I started to sob. I held Rafi's still-warm body close to me, and bawled loudly into his chest. "Rafi," I sobbed. "The first time I see you in days is the last time I see you ever again. Why does life hate me?"  
I felt so broken. I missed him so much. It was horrible enough that we didn't get to see each other for nearly a week. Then he has to die. Why did it have to end like that? Why wasn't there enough time to get him to a hospital?  
I leaned into Rafi's damp, ash brown hair. "I love you, Rafi. I really do," I whispered. I lightly planted a kiss on his forehead, and as I slowly pulled away, a tear fell from my cheek, and landed on Rafi's lips. After looking at his closed eyes and pale face for a minute, I decided I couldn't take it, and buried my face in his chest again.  
All of a sudden, there was a whimper. And it wasn't from me. I was imagining things. I was just mourning, and it was my imagination. There was a few more whimpers, and I ignored it. It was simply a mirage. I was going insane. I lost my brother, and I couldn't take the pain.  
I sat up, and decided I'd find a good place to bury Rafi. So, I sat up, and wiped away my tears. When I did, I gasped. For some reason, Rafi's eyes were cracked open the slightest bit.  
"B...Ben? Are you okay? You're crying," he whispered. I felt his forehead. More hallucinations?


	28. Come Back To Me

*Rafi's POV*

_From above, I could see Benny kneeling down with my body in his arms. He looked so upset over my death. I wouldn'tve left him if I didn't have to. It was the first time in days that I had seen him, and I had to leave. A big, glittery tear ran down my cheek as I watched Ben lean down, and kiss my forehead ever so gently. My heart broke when he whispered "I love you Rafi. I really do." I had to go back down and live on! It wasn't fair that my life was cut short!_  
_Finding the strength to go back into my body, I flapped my elegant wings, and went down to earth. Quietly, I reentered my body..._

_*Benny's POV*_

"B...Ben? Are you okay? You're crying," Rafi whispered. More hallucinations? I felt his forehead. "Rafi? Is it you?," I whispered. Rafi nodded. "Yes, Ben. It's really me. I had to come back down and live on. I'd never feel complete unless you were," he said. I hugged him tightly. "Ouch! Careful with the shoulder," he said. I hugged a little less tighter. "Sorry," I giggled. "Now do we have time to get you to the hospital?" "More than enough. I still have a long way to go," Rafi reassured me.


	29. Together Once Again!

_*Lia's POV*_

Kostas and I were nervously talking about Rafi and Benny that afternoon. There were still no signs of them showing up any time soon. Were they okay? Did they find each other?  
That's when there was a knock on the door. When it opened, both Benny and Rafi walked into the room. "Hey you two!," Rafi said. His face was slathered in a cream, and his left shoulder was wrapped in gauze. "Hey!," both Kostas and I replied. "The search went well, I see, Benny," Kostas said. Benny nodded. "Yeah, it's really an interesting story," he said.  
He told us about the fight with the last guard, and how he had shot Rafi. He said he couldn't even describe how upset he was when Rafi died, or how happy he was when he had come back to life. I cried when he was telling the story, and I think Kostas was going to, but held it back because there was a girl in the room.  
We got a bus back home, and went straight to the Fine House. It was a very sunny day, and that expressed our emotions and how happy we were that everyone was together again.

**The end. Yaaay!**


End file.
